


La bevuta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice d’anima [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied lemon, Romantic Moment, implied sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una romantica bevuta tra Tonks e Lupin.





	La bevuta

La bevuta

 

Il cielo blu notte, sopra i tetti di legno spioventi, era illuminato da sporadiche stelle, la cui fievole luce si mischiava nella stanza a quella elettrica.

Il calore dei termosifoni invadeva la camera.

Remus stava in piedi, vicino alla finestra, e teneva due bicchieri, dalla forma allungata e vuoti in mano, posò una bottiglia sul tavolinetto con l’altra.

Ninfadora sgranò gli occhi, arrossendo, e posò le mani sulle ginocchia, piegandosi in avanti, facendo scricchiolare il divanetto rosso.

“Davvero come lupo mannaro riesci a sopportarne così tanto? Io mi ubriaco subito” disse. Aveva un’espressione sorpresa e la bocca schiusa ad o.

< Quando fa così, è tenerissima. Sembra una bambina, e anche se ha il corpo di una splendida donna e guerriera, mentalmente è così ingenua.

Mi fa scattare istinti protettivi, nonostante io sappia quanto sa valere la mia compagna di vita > rifletté Lupin, grattandosi una guancia smagrita.

“Però mi farebbe piacere brindare alla nostra, ora che finalmente stiamo insieme” disse lei, con tono gioviale.

Lui la guardò con un’espressione addolcita e stappò la bottiglia con un incantesimo dato con un colpo secco di bacchetta.

Tonks prese la bottiglia e versò un po’ del contenuto nel bicchiere, osservando le bollicine che si alzavano lungo il vetro.

“Grazie” disse Lupin, mentre lei versava un po’ di contenuto anche nel suo bicchiere.

“Ora vediamo se sei resistente come dici”. Scherzò la giovane, facendogli l’occhiolino e bevve il contenuto del proprio bicchiere d’un fiato, mentre lui lo ne assaporava il sapore pian piano.

“Non credo che un bicchiere sia una prova sufficiente” disse Remus, vedendo che l’auror diventava completamente rossa in viso.

Tonks verso un altro bicchiere ad entrambi e colpì con il proprio su quello di lui, dando vita a un tintinnio del vetro.

“Salute!” trillò.

Lupin corrugò la fronte, assumendo un’espressione pensierosa. “Mi sa che davvero ti basta poco per ubriacarti. Forse è meglio se ci fermiamo qui” disse meditabondo.

Tonks ridacchiava, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra tremanti, mentre assumeva un’espressione eccessivamente ilare.

Lupin guardò il viso liscio di lei, i suoi socchiudersi e le sue iridi completamente liquide, i capelli che erano diventati di un rosa molto più acceso. Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò e si sedette sul divanetto accanto a lei, mentre la giovane donna si accasciava di peso sullo schienale.

“Adesso basta bere. Se hai sete, prenderò dell’acqua” disse Remus.

Tonks si aggrappò al suo braccio e gli strofinò la guancia sulla spalla.

“No, resta qui. Va bene anche se non prendiamo niente” gli soffiò vicino.

Lupin si voltò verso di lei, abbassandosi e, accarezzandole la guancia, le posò un bacio a fior di labbra. Si staccò da lei, Tonks rimase con le labbra sporte, si piegò verso di lui per tentare di baciarlo a sua volta, ma scivolò dal divano.

Remus l’afferrò al volo, prima che sbattesse contro il tavolinetto, e se la fece sedere sulle gambe, poggiandosela contro il petto.

“Ti ringrazio” sussurrò Tonks, accarezzandogli le labbra con la punta delle dita, aveva le unghie laccate di blu.

“Questa è l’ultima volta che ti permetto di ubriacarti a causa mia, promesso” disse Lupin. Si piegò in avanti e le baciò il collo. Si stese sul divano, sistemandosela sopra.

Tonks aveva lasciato cadere le ciabatte e si sfilò le calze a rete, Lupin si sbarazzò di stivaletti e calzettoni, lasciando tutto sul pavimento sotto il tavolino.

Tonks si lasciò sfuggire un singulto e socchiuse gli occhi, slacciandogli la camicia con dita tremanti. I loro piedi nudi si sfioravano, quelli di lei erano molto più lisci e minuti di quelli di lui, segnati da piccoli calli, con un leggero strato di peluria in alcuni punti.

Lupin le sfilò la maglietta e giocherellò con i denti con il reggiseno in pizzo azzurro di lei, Tonks iniziò a respirare affannosamente per l’imbarazzo, non riusciva ad aprire del tutto gli occhi liquida e vedeva leggermente sfocato.

Remus le slacciò il reggiseno e giocherellò col capezzolo di lei, pensando: < So che non dovrei. Io sono come infetto. Un abominevole lupo mannaro, e lei sembra così perfetta e intoccata >.

Un rivolo di sudore scivolò lungo la guancia di Ninfadora,

< Non potrò ubriacarmi, ma sono ebbro di lei > pensò Lupin.

Tonks si sfiorò l’addome piatto e ignudo, guardando la camicia aperta ondeggiare ai fianchi scheletrici di lui.

< Tutto questo è solo gioia, per me > si disse.

 


End file.
